Bromance
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Sudah! Maaf mu tidak berguna pabo! Sebaiknya kau antar aku pulang sekarang..." "Antar? Tapi saya tidak bisa menyetir ano-san" "Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya!" YunJae? MinJae? HoMin? ohohoho Baca saja nah Review juga kalau berminat


**BROMANCE**

**Pair**

YunJae

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Other...

**WARNING : BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), Cerita Pasaran (mungkin), DE EL EL~**

**MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KEJADIAN ATAU PERISTIWA YANG SAMA DALAM CERITA INI, CERITA INI MURNI KYAHALAN SAYA! DAN SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA JADI JANGAN BASH DAN SALAHKAN TOKOH-TOKOH DI DALAMNYA~**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Part 1**

**Jaejoong Pov **

"Atsui naa~~~" Mungkin itu kata yang sangat tepat untuk saat ini.

Aku memandang jenuh jalanan yang ada didepan ku. Bagai mana tidak aku harus berjalan di tengah terik matahari sepanjang 20 km, kira-kira begitu jarak dari bandara hingga apartement lama ku. Uang ku raib entah kemana hilang beserta dompet yang ku pakai saat berada dibandara, sungguh hari yang sangat sial menurut ku. Meski begitu aku tetap berusaha menikmati pemandangan di negeri ginseng ini hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi rasa letih ku, beruntung aku sudah memiliki tujuan.

.

.

"Akhirnya tiba~" ucap ku lesu sembari memijat-mijat kaki ku yang terasa sangat penat akibat perjalanan 'panjang tadi.

Dan kurasa menghabiskan sisa hari ini untuk beristirahat adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat karena besok aku sudah akan memulai aktifitas ku. Ini bukan kali pertama aku ke korea karena dulunya aku pernah tinggal di negeri ginseng ini meski akhirnya aku pindah kenegara kelahiran ku Japan saat aku masih kelas 5 SD.

Kim Jaejoong kalian bisa panggil aku begitu, aku disini untuk meneruskan kuliah yang sempat tertunda. Meski kuliah ku dibiayai oleh pemerintah 'Beasiswa' aku harus tetap bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku sehari-hari selama aku tinggal di sini. Aku rasa sudah cukup membiarkan orang tua ku bekerja untuk membiayai keperluan ku dan sekarang saatnya aku belajar mandiri dengan hidup dari hasil jerih payah ku sendiri.

Disini aku memiliki seorang sepupu Kim Junsu sungguh dia orang yang sangat baik, beruntung dia sudah berbaik hati mempekerjakan ku di salah satu cafetaria miliknya yang berada di kampus tempat ku menimba ilmu nantinya, meski hanya sebagai pelayan tidak masalah selama dapat mencukupi kebutuhan ku, apartement yang ku tempati pun tidak begitu jauh hingga aku tidak perlu memikirkan transportasi karena dapat ku tempuh cukup dengan berjalan kaki.

**Jae pov end**

**Author Pov **

Hari baru yang penuh ketergesa-gesaan bagi seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi tegap "Bisa lebih cepat supir bodoh, aku sudah terlambat" marahnya pada sang supir

"Tapi ini sudah cepat tu-"

"Kemudikan saja yang benar jangan banyak bicara!" seakan tak diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri supir tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan tuannya ini.

Masih dengan gerutunya sembari melirik jam yang melingkar dengan indah dilengan kekarnya.

"Ini salah Changmin bodoh itu, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku terlambat seperti ini" ucapnya prustasi.

Hari ini adalah hari penting untuk seorang Jung Yunho, begitu dia biasa dipanggil, namja muda yang terbilang 'sempurna' dikarenakan ketampanan dan kemapanannya yang tidak bisa didustakan lagi ^.^ bagaimana tidak Jung Yunho adalah pemilih salah satu Universitas Ternama di Korea Selatan "Jung University".

Jung Yunho adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya Jung Changmin. Dan seharusnya dia sudah berada dikantor sejak 1 jam yang lalu untuk meeting dengan seluruh kepala jurusan beserta para penanam saham dikapusnya tersebut. Hasil kejahilan sang dongsaeng berhasil membuat harinya berawal dengan tidak baik.

Drrttt drrttt...

Getar ponsel yang akhirnya menghentikan segala gerutu seoran siwon.

"Yoboseo hyung..." sapa suara diseberang sana

"Yak! Paboo! Puas kau mengacaukan hari ku?" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi hingga yang diseberang terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

"Yak hyung! lagi ini semua salah mu yang tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menemani adik mu satu-satunya ini" ucapnya dengan nada tak kalah tinggi

"Mana mungkin aku meluangkan waktu ku yang berharga untuk memainkan game-game tak bergunamu itu!" ucapnya sangat kesal

"Ya, ya, ya workholic sepertimu mana pernah punya waktu, sekalipun untuk menemani adik semata wayang mu ini.." sindir changmin yang mulai kesal dengan ucapan sang hyung

"Ya, terserah mu saja, aku tutup" 'pip' yunho lebih memilih untuk mematikan handphone nya dari pada harus berdebat dengan dongsaeng yang 'sedikit' cerewet menurutnya.

.

.

.

Skip time-

Rapat sudah selesai, meski dia terlambat tapi itu dimaklumi oleh semua peserta rapat kali ini dan seperti biasa rapat yang dipimpinnya nya selalu berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju cafetaria kampus yang dikhususkan untuk Pegawai dan Dosen kampus untuk mengisi lagi asupan karbohidrat tubuhnya yang sudah terkuras banyak hari ini, ia memilih tempat duduk di depat jendela, memposisikan diriknya senyaman mungkin dikursi cafetaria.

"Pesanan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho dengan sebuah note dan pulpen di tangan nya

"Manis, ani, cantik" batin nya

"Maaf tuan, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" panggilnya lagi yang berhasil membuyarkan segala pemikiran Jung Yunho

"Seperti biasa"

Namja cantik tersebut terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung "Maaf tuan, saya baru disini" ucapnya takut-takut

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan "Tanya pada pegawai lama disini apa yang biasa ku makan" jawab Yunho yang terkesan sangat dingin, entah karena memang seperti itu perwatakannya atau..

"Ba- baik tuan"

.

.

.

"Ya! Yunho!" teriak namja yang Yunho kenal betul suaranya yakni 'Kim Heechul'.

"Ada apa hyung"

"Kenapa pergi kemarin tanpa ku? Tak ingin makan bersama teman mu ini hah?"

"Kau terlalu lama berdandan hyung, aku lapar!"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana sibuknya aku hari ini?" protesnya

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang keributan, karena pasti Heechul akan melayaninya dengan senang hati.

Dia Kim Heechul adalah ketua jurusan Fakultas Seni di Jung University sekaligus sahabat Yunho sejak masih duduk di Junior High School karena perbedaan umur jadi Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

.

.  
"Pesanan anda tuan" ucap pelayan yang berbeda sambil meletakan beberapa menu diatas meja Yunho dan Heechul

Kemana namja cantik tadi? Kenapa bukan dia yang mengantarkan pesananya? Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Yunho saat ini terbukti dari matanya terus mengarahkan pandangan nya kesegala arah.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya heechul hyung penasaran

"Ani, tidak ada hyung, mari makan"

"Benar-benar aku sangat menginginkan bertemu namja tadi lagi" batin Yunho

Makan kali ini lumayan tenang karena dongsaeng kesayangan Yunho Jung Changmin tidak ikut karena biasanya dia selalu beradu mulut dengn Kim Heechul. Setelah selesai dengan makan mereka Yunho dan Heechul berencana untuk pulang karena memang semua kerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

"Hyung yakin ingin menunggu Siwon sendirian?" tanya Yunho ragu

"Yakin, aku sudah berjanji padanya yunho, aku juga ingin menginap ditempatnya malam ini"

"Ya sudah aku pulang duluan hyung, kalu ada apa-apa hyung bisa menghubungi ku, aku takut nanti kau diperkosa orang yang berniat jahat"

"Yak! Aku ini namja mana mungkin diperkosa, lagi juga sebentar lagi Siwon pasti akan menjemputku jadi kau tenang saja"

"Ne ne, sampai jumpa hyung"

"Sipp" jawab Heechul singkat disertai dua acungan jempolnya.

Yunho berjalan menuju parkir mobil dengan langkah letih karena aktifitas nya hari ini yang terbilang cukup padat. Tanpa diduga kesialannya ah- atau mungkin keberuntunganknya bertambah hari ini, karena sekarang baju limited editionnya harus terkena tumpahan air soda berasa dari seorang namja yang tadi sempat membuatnya terkesima.

"Go, Gomenasae Jung Yunho-ssi"

"Rupanya kau sudah mengetahui namaku" ucapnya dingin

Melihat wajah gugupnya yang menurut Yunho 'menarik' tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin mengerjainya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Yunho mutlak

"Ba-baik Yunho-ssi saya pasti akan memberbersihkannya atau anda ingin saya menggantinya dengan yang baru?" tawarnya yang begitu terdengar bodoh ditelinga Yunho

"Cih, kau pikir harga baju ku ini berapa? Lebih dari 5 bulan gaji mu!" ucapnya seraya menunjukan smirk andalannya

"Semahal itu kah?" kagetnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya

Ekspersi kaget yang sangat Yunho sukai, semakin membuatnya menginginkan namja ini "Bisa kau menggantinya?" tanya Yunho meremehkan

"Tidak tuan, bagai mana kalau saya cucikan saja Yunho-ssi? Lagi pula itu hanya air soda pasti tidak akan membekas"

"Cuci? Hahaha tidak semudah itu, kau harus menggantinya dengan ini Chu~~" tanpa aba-aba Yunho mengecup singkat pipi tirus tersebut "Akan ku tagih lagi nanti" ucap Yunho lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan perbuatan Yunho yang sepertinya cukup mengejutkannya.

**Author Pov End**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Aku berjalan gontai rasa lelah, bingung, takut, bahagia? bercampur jadi satu rasanya dikepalaku "Sial sial kenapa harus berurusan dengan petinggi seperti dia" rutuk ku pada diri sendiri

"Belum lagi tadi, aishh apa yang dia lakukan, aaargh!" teriak ku prustasi, saking kesalnya akan kejadian hari ini aku tanpa sadar menendang botol bekas minuman dan..

PRANK

"Aaaargh, sakit! Siapa yang menendang ini dasar bodoh!" terianya garang.

Sekuat itu kah tendangan ku tadi sehingga dapat membuat kaca mobil pecah seperti itu?.

"Aish kesialan apa lagi yang menimpaku hari ini tuhan?" rutuk ku dalam hati.

Segera ku hampiri namja itu dan ku lihat pecahan kaca mobil menancap dengan indah di lengannya membuat ku semakin drop dan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Yak! Pabbo! Tak punya mata eoh?" bentaknya membahana

"Gomenasae ano-san, saya tidak sengaja, sungguh" ku pasang wajah sememelas mungkin agar permintaan maaf ku diterima dan sepertinya tidak berhasil

"Apa maafmu dapat membuat darah di lengan ku ini berhenti mengalir?"

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, saya tidak sengaja sungguh"

"Sudah! Maaf mu tidak berguna pabo! Sebaiknya kau antar aku pulang sekarang, karena aku tidak mungkin menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Antar? Tapi saya tidak bisa menyetir ano-san"

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya! Yang jelas kau harus mengantarkan ku pulang, karena ini semua ulahmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Bingung! Sungguh kata itu yang tepat untuk kondisi ku saat ini, bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, tidak mungkin aku memaksakan diri untuk menyetir mobil yang pada akhirnya malah akan membawa masalah yang lebih besar lagi bukan?

Hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memanggil taxi untuk mengantar pria yang menurutku gagah ini ke rumahnya. Gagah? Ya, dia gagah, bahkan sempurna tapi sayang mulutnya luar biasa pedas untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

.

.

Taxi yang kami tumpangi berhenti sesuai dengan permintaanya, berhenti pada sebuah apartement mewah ahh- sangat mewah "Dia orang kaya?" tanyaku dalam hati

"Yak! pabo! Papah aku berjalan!" bentaknya

"Ahh, baik ano-san"

Aigooo dia sangat berat (-_-") dan tidak beruntungnya lagi lift sedang dalam masa perbaikan sehingga aku harus menggunakan tangga untuk mencapai lantai 7 "Sial, sial, sial" rutuk ku terus menerus.

.

"Menjauh sebentar, aku ingin memasukan password apartement ku, aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya" ucapnya padaku seraya mendorong ku kebelakang. Ingin rasanya ku jitak kepala orang bodoh ini namun karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan aku hanya mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Papah lagi" perintahnya setelah pintu terbuka

"Hyung, aku pulang~"

"Hyung? berarti dia tidak tinggal sendiri disini" ucap ku dalam hati.

.

Dan benar tak lama kemudian muncul sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung tadi.

"Lengan mu kenapa Changmin ah?" tanya nya khawatir

"Eh, kau?" ucapnya kaget ketika melihat ku, begitu pun aku yang serasa seperti tertimpa sebongkah gunung setelah melihat sosok _hyung_ nya pria yang ku celakai tadi

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain secara bergantian, menatap bingung dan penuh tanda tanya dalam kepala masing-masing, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini, hari pertama aku beraktifitas di Korea sepertinya penuh kesialan.

"Sepertinya tuhan benar-benar menguji kesabaranku hari ini" batin ku yang mulai was-was dengan tatapan dua namja yang menurut ku err scary~

**Jaejoong Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Cerita ni dah lama ngedekem difolder fanfiction~**

**Dari pada kebuang mending dipublish nah :3**

**Hehe ^_^**


End file.
